I Tried
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: Just a small story on what I think was Mumble's thoughts when he dived down off the cliff. Hope you like it.


**Okay, so you know the scene in Happy Feet where Mumble jumps of the glacier and swims towards the aliens after he tells the Amigos and Lovelace to send a message to his parents and love of his life? Well this is my interpretation of what Mumble's thoughts were as he plunges down and into the water below. Its just a short story just about this scene, nothing more.**

**I do not own Happy Feet or any of its characters. I hope you all enjoy the story!**

* * *

Mumble's POV

"I'm gonna stop them taking our fish," I say. My feet tap at a rapid pace now, both in sync. I was staring out on the horizon, right out to where the aliens are, beginning to become hidden by the fog on the waters rolling in. I gazed at it for a few moments before thinking to myself. I now know what I have to do to save the entire penguin nation.

"How are you going to do that Mumble" Rinaldo asks. He and the others are clueless of what I am about to do next. Turning my back to them and my front to the sun, I start taking steps to the edge of the iceberg, its tip gleaming in the late afternoon sun. It's now or never. I take a huge flying leap off of the edge, just like I did at Gradation day. Gravity pulls me down as flip my head and shoulders downward, making me fall faster through the air.

"Adios amigos," I yell as I dive straight down through the air, the wind streaking past me. The Amigos and Lovelace can only watch my descent from on top of the iceberg.

I begin to dive down the great scale of the iceberg/cliff's height. The wind streams past me, ruffling my feathers.

_"Falling. Falling away from everything I have ever known. Maybe that's not so bad."_

More and more memories, both distant past and recent, flood my brain. From my first day of school, to meeting the skuas, to spending all those years alone, to graduation day and the night that followed it. I remember first feeling the ice chipping underneath my feet as I tapped on it. I remember the enthusiastic smile of my mom and the disapproving frown of pa.

_"I'm sure gonna miss them both."_

The sun shines a deep gold light over my eyes, forcing me to narrow my eyelids less risk being temporarily blinded. Blinded like I am to Gloria's charms. From her gorgeous brown eyes to her sweet, mellifluous voice. From all the loathing, disapproving glances my classmates would give me, her's was always filled with warmth and acceptance. She was so kind to me. I truly love her, yet I had to push her away. I hope she knows that I did it to protect her and not to shun her away. More recent memories surface. Meeting the Amigos, going to see Lovelace, finding alien proof, joining in the mating season, singing and dancing with Gloria. Exile. Betrayal. Refection. Loneliness. Adventure. Saving. Finding.

_"Ma. Pa. Gloria. Forgive me. I'm doing this all for you. I'm doing this to save all of you and all the nation to. No matter where I go, no matter how far I am from all of you, I will always come back to you."_

My eyes grow wide as the blue, ice floe filled ocean came closer and closer. I remain slim and slender as I dive headfirst into the ocean below, disappearing into it with a large splash. I feel the coldness cushioning my body, engulfing me, almost luring my mind into a sleep-like state, before the sharpness of the cold sends clarity throughout my body. Going into a streamline shape, I head for the surface, jumping out a gliding over the waves for a few moments, before diving back in. I again jump out of the water, gliding over it for some seconds, then going back in. Heading in the direction of the alien fleet.

"Hey, its me. Lovelace. Formerly known as guru," a voice calls from behind me. The deep, thrumming voice of Lovelace sounds through the silence other then the wind and wave churning. I gladly welcome the piercing of the silence.

"I'm gonna be telling your story, Happy Feet. Long after you dead and gone."

His message both encourages and frightens me. Here I am going without any warning or directions, with probably no return. Fear is a prime enemy here. And yet... if I am killed or gone forever, maybe someone will hear my tale of bravery. And maybe, if I do not succeed, then maybe, just maybe, they will follow my example and try to help the nation.

With that thought set I accelerate my swimming pattern, going straight for the closest ship. What I see next horrifies me. Hundreds, maybe thousands of fish, our fish, are being lifted together out of the water, up above the water. There is no way just one alien could devour that many fish. Heck, that many fish could last several penguin families for an entire lifetime. The aliens have no right to take that many fish from us. They will kill many penguins and other species if this happens.

Gaining speed through the water, I gain enough to leap out of the water and... fall back in again. I do not give up. I try again and succeed in holding onto the ball keeping the fish inside. Hanging by my beak, I rise along with it. I hear some loud, unintelligible yelling, probably from the aliens. They must have noticed me and are wondering why I am holding on to there catch. Then I see one holding a long, thin pole with a curved point at the end, like a skua's beak or talon. Using it, they poke at my dangling body, seeing if they can knock me back down into the water. It takes several tries. Then they wrap the hook around my neck, choking me and finally sending me down,, down into the frigid water once more. Tossing and turning through the water, before getting sucked into a pull made my the rotating object of the giant, whale-sized body of the ship.

Coming to a stop some feet away, I regain my direction on the alien's position and follow after them once more. Though the alien ships are fading fast through the water, I still try to keep up again and to try to get the alien's attention again.

_"Ma. Pa. Gloria. For you especially, I'll try to follow the aliens. I'll try to tell them what there doing to our fish is wrong. I'll come back and save the colony. I promise I will. I promise."_

* * *

**This part of the movie get me every time. Mumble is sacrificing everything to venture into the unknown, just to save all that he has ever known. I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it. Reviews are appreciated. Have a wonderful day! Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
